Behind the Mask
by CrimsonFire490
Summary: Red X is back..bum bum bum! Hes following Raven everywhere she goes. Who is behind the mask? Is is Robin? or someone else...RED X RULES p.s. chapter two finally up
1. Red X

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Red X. To the other titans, it was just a costume. But to Robin, it was much more. Past the skull-like mask and frayed cape, was a side of Robin he hoped would never be revealed again.

Red X was a mistake, a creation at a time when the line between good and evil had been a blur. Red X was none-other Robin's dark side, the side that had almost cost him his friends.

To Robin, Red X was dead, never to be heard from again…but oh how wrong he was.

xXxXxXxXxXx xXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Robin sat in his room, the Red X suit in his hands. He didn't know why he took it out, nor why it lay in his hands. He glared at the suit, remembering the hard times it had caused him.

_Not anymore, _he thought, fist clenched. He stood up abruptly, causing the chair under him to collapse. He stepped up to his safe, twirling the code on the lock. Red X would be locked up forever, at the back of his mind, and in the back of his safe.

……………………………………… The Morning After …………………………………

"So, you really do get scared?" Beast Boy asked Raven, a teasing smile on his face. It was the day after they had rented Wicked Scary, a movie that had sent Ravens powers wild when she refused to admit her fear. (A/N: a.k.a. the night after episode Fear Itself)

Raven put the book she was reading down, rolling her eyes. "How'd you manage to figure that one out?" she replied, sarcasm dripping from her voice. Beast Boy's arms crossed over his chest. "Hey!"

Raven pulled her book back to her face, managing to conceal a grin.

Cyborg walked into the living room, arms in the shape of a Y as he stretched. "Hey guys," he said, heading for the fridge.

"Hey…" All three titans (Starfire still in her room) spun around the moment they heard Robin's voice. Beast Boy ran up to him.

"Now listen, I know training is important and all…"

"Yea?" One side of Robin's mask rose, acting as an eyebrow. (A/N: does robin _have_ eyebrows?)

"And that we should do it everyday…."

"Go on..."

"But dude, it's a Saturday! And we all had a tough time last night and were scared to death and..." Robin cut him off.

"Don't worry guys, no training today." He laughed, "and besides, training isn't that bad! ... Is it?" Cyborg jumped in.

"Oh no! Of course not!" with a plastered on smile he looked at the rest of the group. "Right guys?"

"Uh…yea…sure" was the response from the two person crowd. At that moment, Starfire burst into the room.

"WELCOME FRIENDS! TO ANOTHER WONDEROUS GLORIOUS DAY!" Starfire beamed at the other titans, her joy almost making Raven gag with disgust.

"Hey Star…if you'll excuse me, I think Ill go to the roof." Raven descended into her own puddle of darkness, rising back out to meet the chilling winds of an autumn day.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos, Azarath Metrion Zinthos, Azara-" Raven opened one of her eyes, sensing she was not alone.

"What do you want?" she asked, assuming Beast Boy had come up to annoy her. No one responded, making Raven a bit edgy. "Hello?" she called, wondering who was with her. She slowly got up and turned around, her eyes searching.

A shadow sprinted by her side, causing Raven to spin around. She was stopped abruptly by a pair of hands, holding on to the sides of her arms.

In shock, Raven stood still, the unknown breath on her neck sending shivers down her spine.

"Hey Raven…long time no see" the voice whispered in her ear. A hand slid down her thigh, confirming it was not one of her team mates.

"AZARATH METRION" Raven's voice was muffled as adhesive tape was roughly planted over her mouth. She shook violently, trying to escape, but her efforts were futile. She soon realized who was behind her.

………………………………………………………….

_Raven dodged Beast Boy as he flew past her, "AZARATH METRION ZINTHOS!" she shouted, raising her arms above her heads. A barrel rose next to her, flying at the enemy. _

_Red X dodged the attack, sending a flying red x toward her. The X grabbed onto her mouth, making it impossible to utter a word. _

…………………………………………………………

_ROBIN! _She thought. Who else would have the suit! As Raven tried to escape his grasp, she realized that her legs were still free. Bending her right leg, she kicked backwards, jamming her foot into his knee.

Red X stumbled backwards, a devious grin spreading across his face. "Feisty, huh?" he chuckled to himself…"but then again, that's why I like you"

Raven's anger caused the satellite dish to explode behind her. The cries of Beast Boy and Cyborg were immediately heard.

"Looks like I've caused enough trouble for now" Red X backed up to the edge of the roof, falling backwards. Raven rushed to the edge, knowing that the fall could kill. When she looked down though, he was no where to be seen.

Raven turned swiftly, tape stuck to her face, heading toward the steps.

She had a lot to talk about with Robin

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Definition of Red- a color whose hue resembles that of blood

It is a color, the aspect of things that is caused by differing qualities of light reflected or emitted by them. We bleed it, consume it, express it. It flows through our veins, keeping us alive. In short, red is life.

And no one can live without it

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Disclaimer: I don't own TT!

Well, what'dja think? I was looking at my reviews for Crystal Roses, and a lot of you peoples said you wanted a good Red X story, so I'm trying!

Any comments? Ideas for the next chapter? I'm open for any suggestions!

P.S. if you don't like Robin/Raven don't read…even though this should be posted at the beginning… whatever :)


	2. A Little Note

**Ch. 2 **

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Raven stormed down the towers steps, flames in her eyes. "ROBIN!" she yelled, causing a lamp to break in the background. Robin sat in his room, alone with Starfire. As they sat….talking, the door slammed opened, creating little fissures in the wall.

Robin jumped up, throwing a protective arm in front of Starfire. Realizing it was just Raven, he loosened up, keeping a concerned look on his face. "Hey Rae, what's up?"

Raven surveyed the room, noticing Starfire behind Robin. She cocked an eyebrow.

Robin blushed, as Starfire quickly readjusted her top. "Have you two been in here for awhile?" Raven asked, folding her arms. If Robin had been here all day, then it definitely wasn't him on the roof top. But if so, then whom?

"Uh, yea. Why?" he asked, scratching his head. "No reason," Raven walked away, her mind filled with questions.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Knees curled up to her body, Raven sat in her room staring out the window. Blue and Yellow played softly in the background from the stereo. (A/N: blue and yellow, just one of the great songs by the used) Her eyes where glazed, indicating that her thoughts were elsewhere.

_Tap Tap_

Raven blinked, being brought back to reality by a sudden tapping on her window. Looking to the bottom corner, she noticed a raven with a parcel tied around its leg. Slowly she stood up, unlocking the window and letting the gentle bird in.

The raven flew in, revealing the great strength of its small wings. Raven smiled as it gracefully landed on her shoulder, sticking out its leg with the package out toward her. Carefully, to avoid hurting the bird, Raven untied the parcel. Once removed, the bird took flight, soaring out the window and into the deep blue sky.

Raven took a seat on her bed, examining what she held in her hand. It was a very small bundle, wrapped in the material used for small brown paper bags. Tied around it was a simple red thread. Slowly Raven untied the thread, placing it aside neatly as she started to unravel the paper surrounding the surprise inside.

Once the wrapping was removed, Raven held a small box. As Raven began to take off the top, a knock came from her door. Rolling her eyes at being disturbed, Raven lay the box to her side, getting up and walking toward her door. The door slid open about three inches, revealing a violet eye.

"What is it Boy Wonder?"

There Robin stood, fully dawned in his uniform, as always. "Uh, hey Raven, can I step inside?"

"If you must," Raven replied, her voice keeping its monotone quality. She stepped aside as the door slid fully open, and Robin walked inside.

Robin headed over to the bed, looking for someplace to sit. "So Raven, about this morning-OW" Robin jumped up from the bed, rubbing his butt. He turned around and searched what had poked him, spotting the small box easily. "What's this?"

"It's nothing!" Raven blurted out, reaching out her hand. It was to late though, for Robin had already opened the box. Robin's eyes (more like mask) widened as he picked a silver chain. Dangling from it was a silver pendant. The design was an outline of a raven, its head facing the side with its wings outstretched. Inside the sterling silver wires were bends and twists of the same material. Tiny triskels added texture to the raven's body, and a five pointed star lay in its very center. The wing tips and tail ended in Celtic knots.

Raven stared on in amazement, captured by the necklace's beauty. Robin's reaction was different, feeling more puzzled than astonishment. Looking back down to the small box, he discovered a small envelope.

"Rae, what is this? Where did you get it?" He asked while putting the necklace back into the box.

"It's a gift…I think…" Raven responded, sitting next to Robin.

"From whom?"

"I don't know, I was just about to open it when you came in." Robin's eyes narrowed, as he started to think of whether it could have been Beast Boy or Cyborg who did it.

"I don't think it was anyone from the team," Raven added, as if reading his mind, "It was tied to a raven that flew into my room."

"So you don't know who it could be from at all?"

"Not a..." Raven stopped short, remembering the incident this morning with Red X. "Robin, could I see the box?" she asked.

"Um, okay…" Robin gave her the box, suddenly remembering the small envelope. Raven was quick to find it, and immediately removed the letter inside.

_Hope you like the gift _

_X _

Raven wasn't surprised. Letting out an angry sigh she threw the card to the floor. This guy was seriously getting on her nerves. Robin was puzzled. Reaching out for the card on the floor, he picked it up, and read the short note.

Robin couldn't believe his eyes.

x:X:x:X:x:X:x:X:x:X:x:X:x:X:x:X:X:x:X:x:X:x:X:x:X:X:x:X:x:X:x:X:x:X:x:X:x:X

**Sry this chapter took so long! Lets just say I completely stopped writing and lost my inspiration. But thanx to Xaph and her new story, which is awesome, I got that spark I needed and continued to write! Hopes its not rushed…and sorry its short**


End file.
